stermipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Log
AFKClearPM 10:15 Mishkaiel ayy lmbo ayy lmbo ayy lmbo ayy lmbo ayy lmbo 10:15 ZXSpidermanXZ Did you not see the derp. 10:15 Ajraddatz haha wow 10:15 ZXSpidermanXZ :| 10:15 Bourgeoisie haha april fools! Welcome to the LEGO Message Boards Wiki chat; be sure to read our Chat Policy! 10:15 Slicer Vorzakh Test 10:15 Ajraddatz i think it's a bit late 10:15 ToneTyphoon 20 days late 10:15 Paulinekovaleva Aaaand there's the reason Mish shouldn't've clicked that 10:15 MorganShadowheart Passed. 10:15 Ajraddatz ninja'd 10:15 Slicer Vorzakh Test 10:15 Nightfall395 lel Bourgeoisie has been banned by ZXSpidermanXZ . 10:15 Mishkaiel kay, what did that do? :P 10:16 Slicer Vorzakh Woah what? 10:16 Ajraddatz ahahahaa 10:16 ToneTyphoon well, he's the only person who would have been tricked by it 10:16 Nightfall395 mish 10:16 RusMan What? 10:16 Paulinekovaleva You just flooded chat, Mish 10:16 ZXSpidermanXZ Yeah no. 10:16 Mishkaiel whaaaaaaaaaaaaat did that do? 10:16 Slicer Vorzakh What happened? 10:16 Nightfall395 it made you spam "ayy lmbo" 10:16 Paulinekovaleva ^ 10:16 Slicer Vorzakh Oh wow 10:16 Lunaicus wow 10:16 Three-19-14 (fp) 10:16 Psychos-R-Us Stupid chat keeps glitching. (UD) 10:16 Nightfall395 lel The wild Marcel77799 has fled! 10:16 Mishkaiel my chat froze, I had to refresh 10:16 MorganShadowheart They need to add a erase chat button. 10:16 Three-19-14 It killed chat for me. 10:16 RusMan It didnt flood for me :p 10:16 Nightfall395 morgan that exists lol 10:16 Paulinekovaleva There is one with chat hacks, Morgan 10:16 Mishkaiel what happened again? chat just came back on 10:16 MorganShadowheart REally Where? 10:16 ZXSpidermanXZ Mish, it made you spam. 10:16 Paulinekovaleva Mish, the code made you spam 10:16 BusyCityGirl Totally locked up my iPod O.o 10:16 RusMan Im fine :p 10:16 ToneTyphoon you were gullible Mish 10:16 Nightfall395 at first I thought nigma was controlling mish but then I realized that he would never just use "lmbo" 10:16 ToneTyphoon that's what happened 10:17 Psychos-R-Us You murdered my chat. (UD) 10:17 Mishkaiel :| xD 10:17 RusMan We have his code! :o 10:17 ZXSpidermanXZ And guys my derps mean i'm derping. It's a derp. 10:17 Ajraddatz lol mish 10:17 ZXSpidermanXZ I was joking (ud) 10:17 Psychos-R-Us Pm three and BCG. :p 10:17 Three-19-14 Nice, Mish (clap) 10:17 Mishkaiel how much spam was there? xD 10:17 RusMan Oh now I see it :p 10:17 Nightfall395 a lot 10:17 BusyCityGirl Sorry psy I was frozen :p 10:17 RusMan A lot :p 10:17 ZXSpidermanXZ Enough to make me lag out. 10:17 Mishkaiel unintentional spam is teh best way xD is it gonna be on logs? xD 10:17 Nightfall395 no idea 10:18 ZXSpidermanXZ I wonder how many people would've banned mish instead of Bourge? :p 10:18 RusMan :p 10:18 Mishkaiel hope so, I wanna see what happened xD 10:18 Psychos-R-Us I'm PMing you BCG. :p 10:18 ToneTyphoon Psy, she's on an iPod, she lags like crazy 10:18 RusMan Well it was obvious it was from bourg :p 10:18 ToneTyphoon be freakin patient 10:18 Mishkaiel didn't get to see it in main chat, I was in PM with Bourg when it happened :| 10:18 Nightfall395 mish would never say something like that 10:18 Psychos-R-Us I'm on an old iPad. :p 10:18 Paulinekovaleva Mish, and that's why you don't click on random links Bourg gives you. xD 10:18 Nightfall395 even just "ayy lmbo" is insanely far for mish 10:19 Mishkaiel what did I say? :| 10:19 Paulinekovaleva Well, Psyc, hers is very insanely glitchy 10:19 Psychos-R-Us Per Pauline :p 10:19 Mishkaiel aaaaaand that means what? :| 10:19 Nightfall395 so any CM who knows mish wouldn't have banned him :P 10:19 Ajraddatz or you could not ban anyone :D 10:19 ZXSpidermanXZ IKR Dama xD 10:19 ToneTyphoon cause iPod=iPad (ys) 10:19 BusyCityGirl Psy mine is way older I bet 10:19 ToneTyphoon *holds in insult* 10:19 ZXSpidermanXZ It was just a day AJR :p 10:19 ToneTyphoon *tries hard to not insult* 10:19 ZXSpidermanXZ And he deserved a ban. :p 10:19 Psychos-R-Us @BCG probably :p 10:19 Ajraddatz "deserved" 10:19 ToneTyphoon *not gonna say it I swear* 10:19 Mishkaiel what did I say and what does it mean? (UD) 10:19 Ajraddatz oh lmbw people 10:19 ZXSpidermanXZ Bourge knows perfectly well what's acceptable. :p 10:19 Psychos-R-Us Tone, be a brick some other time. :p 10:19 ZXSpidermanXZ It's funny how he claims to hate trolls (derp) 10:20 BusyCityGirl Gtg 10:20 Slicer Vorzakh Ajr how would he not deserve that? 10:20 Psychos-R-Us Be o/ *bye 10:20 Nightfall395 iz an ipod spodermen's ipad 10:20 Mishkaiel o/ 10:20 Paulinekovaleva Bye Tygi o/ 10:20 ToneTyphoon using brick as a euphemism (link) 10:20 RusMan Mish here is a screenshot http://imgur.com/ktZaRHG 10:20 Ajraddatz people don't deserve bans, it's a bad way to approach it 10:20 ToneTyphoon what is this, kindergarten? cya Cici o/ 10:20 Psychos-R-Us @tone I get away with a lot on the MBs that way :p 10:20 Mishkaiel O_O O_O O_O O_O whathe 10:20 Three-19-14 (clap) 10:20 BusyCityGirl Cya o/ 10:20 Mishkaiel (fp) (fp) (fp) (fp) 10:20 Nightfall395 pretty sure technically you can get gblocked for flooding chat 10:20 Slicer Vorzakh OK Aj, how about they earn bans :-) ? 10:20 MorganShadowheart o/ 10:20 ToneTyphoon yeah, but there's no point in using it here 10:20 Ajraddatz nah not that either 10:20 Slicer Vorzakh Or receive them :-) ? 10:20 ToneTyphoon I'm perfectly aware that it's an MB thing 10:21 Nightfall395 and since meiko was technically the cause of it 10:21 ZXSpidermanXZ :p 10:21 Nightfall395 he's lucky 10:21 Mishkaiel what does tha t even mean? 10:21 Psychos-R-Us Go to the SSSUBC and you'll see "Psycho is scared Brickless" and stuff. :p 10:21 Ajraddatz yeah, using malicious code is a ToU offence iirc 10:21 Psychos-R-Us I swear, that Chatroom went to hell after I joined. :p 10:21 ZXSpidermanXZ LMB = Laughing My Butt Off. 10:21 Mishkaiel :| (fp) 10:21 ToneTyphoon *LMBO 10:21 Nightfall395 "LMB" and thus we have another amazing typo here people 10:21 Three-19-14 Well now........ 10:21 Psychos-R-Us Pm three. :p 10:22 RusMan Lego Message Boards...O :p 10:22 Three-19-14 O_O 10:22 Mishkaiel (fw) 10:22 ZXSpidermanXZ * LMBO (ud) The wild BusyCityGirl has fled! 10:22 Mishkaiel (fwp) (fw) 10:22 Three-19-14 "face wall palm" 10:22 ZXSpidermanXZ FWP = Facewallpalm xD 10:22 Mishkaiel xD new emote needed 10:22 ZXSpidermanXZ Yus (sie) 10:22 Slicer Vorzakh Inb4 meiko figures out the unban script :-) 10:23 Nart L. Chipikal the wall has hands :c 10:23 Ajraddatz inb4 he already knows how to but didn't :O 10:23 ZXSpidermanXZ The unban script was removed by wiki staff :p They fixed it :p The wild Madkatmaximus has fled! 10:23 Ajraddatz nah it's still broken 10:23 ZXSpidermanXZ Oh :p Well Ed doesn't know then (as) 10:23 Slicer Vorzakh Never trust wikia staff to "fix" anything Spidey (derp) 10:23 ZXSpidermanXZ Rude Slice (as) 10:23 Slicer Vorzakh IDK (derp) 10:24 Nightfall395 has ed even attacked since it was supposedly fixed 10:24 Slicer Vorzakh * IDC 10:24 Nightfall395 all the dupes were craptiid afaik 10:24 Slicer Vorzakh How long ago was it? 10:24 ZXSpidermanXZ The Football guy was Ed. Mad checked 10:24 RusMan Im getting pings for some reason 10:24 Nightfall395 He was? :P 10:24 ZXSpidermanXZ Yup. 10:24 Psychos-R-Us I knew it was Ed. :p 10:24 ZXSpidermanXZ I talked to Mad in hopes of getting crypt permabanned =) 10:25 Slicer Vorzakh Not perm a banned but definitely for a while 10:25 ZXSpidermanXZ At least a year. 10:25 RusMan i would hate being perma banned from here 10:25 ZXSpidermanXZ Enough for him to grow up. =) The wild RusMan has fled! 10:25 Nightfall395 hey three 10:25 Mishkaiel how old is crypt? 10:25 Three-19-14 Yes? 10:25 Nightfall395 you're three 10:25 Ajraddatz anyway as I was saying, there are four reasons to ban someone 10:25 Nightfall395 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 10:25 ToneTyphoon being permabanned from here would inconvenience me in no way A wild RusMan has appeared! 10:26 Three-19-14 I know. 10:26 Psychos-R-Us I/ 10:26 Ajraddatz deterrence, to prevent future abuse (good idea!) rehabilitation, to help fix their behaviour (doesn't work online) 10:26 RusMan Tone more songs? :p 10:26 Ajraddatz justice, to get retribution for past wrongs (doesn't work either IRL to prevent crime or onwiki) 10:26 ToneTyphoon uh, how about some Depeche Mode :P 10:26 ZXSpidermanXZ Well at least Crypt is blocked for 3 months :p 10:26 RusMan K :p 10:26 Three-19-14 3 months? I think I missed something 10:27 Ajraddatz and one more that I forgot but it doesn't work online either 10:27 Nightfall395 meiko's was definitely the first 10:27 ToneTyphoon Soothe My Soul @Rus 10:27 RusMan K 10:27 Slicer Vorzakh How was that not the first? 10:27 ZXSpidermanXZ Yeah, I usually like Meiko but he can be a troll on chat 10:27 Slicer Vorzakh Spidey pm 10:27 ZXSpidermanXZ When he's serious though he does good word. *work 10:28 Ajraddatz because you are banning him for only a day even though you think he's a troll 10:28 ZXSpidermanXZ /can be a troll/ 10:28 Ajraddatz your ban is entirely "punishment" - you broke the rules so you serve the time how many times has he been banned? it clearly isn't working 10:28 ZXSpidermanXZ It's to show that that is unacceptable and hopefully he will never do it again. 10:28 Ajraddatz I'm not suggesting he should be unbanned or banned for longer 10:28 Slicer Vorzakh What are you then? 10:28 ToneTyphoon you do realize that that won't happen, right? @Spidey 10:28 Ajraddatz I'm just saying that you're approaching this from the wrong perspective 10:28 ToneTyphoon like, cmon 10:28 Slicer Vorzakh * you suggesting 10:29 ToneTyphoon stop kidding yourself 10:29 Slicer Vorzakh What would you do here? 10:29 ZXSpidermanXZ Bourge actually was good for a couple months :p 10:29 ToneTyphoon lol naw, he trolled a little still 10:29 ZXSpidermanXZ I respect Bourge, he really helped this wiki. 10:29 Ajraddatz honestly, in this case I wouldn't ban him. he was just having fun and wasn't planning on doing it again 10:29 RusMan Kinda xool song,tone 10:29 Ajraddatz therefore nothing to deter 10:29 RusMan *cool Depeche mode :p 10:29 Slicer Vorzakh How do you know he wouldn't? And you can call Ed's invading fun as well, with that logic 10:30 Nightfall395 why is "he was just having fun" even considered a reason not to ban 10:30 ZXSpidermanXZ AJ, you and I have very different ideas on how to moderate, we'll just leave it at that. I don't want to argue but I do have legitimate reasons :p 10:30 RusMan *cool band 10:30 Ajraddatz my ideas are based on criminology and years of experience with best practices on wikis 10:30 ToneTyphoon yeah, they're unique :P 10:30 Ajraddatz what is yours based on :D ? 10:31 ToneTyphoon his head 10:31 ZXSpidermanXZ Past experience on moderating in many different places including wikia =) 10:31 ToneTyphoon he thought em up 10:31 RusMan 'P 10:31 ToneTyphoon (derp) 10:31 Slicer Vorzakh Does my "being stupid (derp) " make my opinions less valid :| 10:31 RusMan * :p 10:31 Mishkaiel could we talk about osemting else for a change, and not gosspi about snother wuser here? :P 10:31 Slicer Vorzakh But mish This isnlmbw 10:31 Three-19-14 "snother wuser" 10:31 Slicer Vorzakh Its unheard if 10:32 Psychos-R-Us Mich, go to bed. :p *mish 10:32 Mishkaiel it's lmbow (derp) :| yah, I'm going tbed 10:32 ToneTyphoon laughing my butt off wiki 10:32 Three-19-14 Do the lmbow 10:32 RusMan :p 10:32 Three-19-14 how low can you go? 10:32 Nightfall395 lmbow lel 10:32 Psychos-R-Us I can go pretty low. (evil) 10:32 Three-19-14 *ahem* 10:33 Psychos-R-Us Pm three. (troll) * Psychos-R-Us impales some random person with the lmbow pole (evil) 10:34 Ajraddatz well imma head off then 10:34 MorganShadowheart 9/ 10:34 Ajraddatz congrats again on being a chatmod, it is a position of great power and responsibility 10:34 MorganShadowheart o/ 10:34 Ajraddatz lol bai 10:34 Mishkaiel o/ The wild Mishkaiel has fled! 10:35 MorganShadowheart I want a self driving car. A wild Izzybe5 has appeared! 10:35 RusMan What about a self flying car? 10:35 Psychos-R-Us I don't. :p The wild Ajraddatz has fled! 10:35 RusMan (Harry Potter ) 10:35 Psychos-R-Us IZZY MY BAE (Bret) 10:35 ZXSpidermanXZ AJ is such a freaking butt. What a troll. 10:35 Nightfall395 once again 10:35 ZXSpidermanXZ :| 10:35 Nightfall395 can I like 10:35 RusMan IZZABELLE O/ 10:35 Nightfall395 Make this guy unlearn how to use (bret) 10:35 Paulinekovaleva once again, per Dama 10:36 Three-19-14 Izzeh (sie) 10:36 Izzybe5 So I'm considering making myself a box of macaroni and cheese. (derp) ...but then I'd have to eat the entire box to get rid of the evidence. xD 10:36 Psychos-R-Us Bret is awesome. :p 10:36 Three-19-14 Just make nachos 10:36 Izzybe5 not really 10:36 Three-19-14 (bb) 10:36 RusMan Feed the box to the Cat 10:36 Psychos-R-Us Do it, izzy. (evil) 10:36 Izzybe5 We have no taco meat. (derp2) 10:36 Slicer Vorzakh I like how he makes fun of us for wanting a meager position of power, but complain every time we touch his dear meiko 10:36 RusMan Or to the ghosts who come through your window (hp2) A wild Bzbot has appeared! 10:36 Psychos-R-Us O/ 10:36 Nightfall395 get out meiko 10:36 Bzbot o/ 10:36 Slicer Vorzakh Spidey 10:36 Izzybe5 Ghosts don't come in my window. (ys) 10:37 Slicer Vorzakh Can you like not evade your ban 10:37 ZXSpidermanXZ Yeah Slice? A wild Ajraddatz has appeared! 10:37 Izzybe5 They live in my dining room. Duh. (derp) 10:37 RusMan Or murderers :p 10:37 Slicer Vorzakh Bzbot is meiko 10:37 Psychos-R-Us Who dat? :p 10:37 Bzbot what happened to madkat's logs 10:37 Slicer Vorzakh She left 10:37 Bzbot why did i get banned btw Bzbot has been banned by ZXSpidermanXZ . 10:37 Ajraddatz Slicer Vorzakh I like how he makes fun of us for wanting a meager position of power, but complain every time we touch his dear meiko 10:37 ZXSpidermanXZ Oh you know why :p 10:37 Nightfall395 "why did i get banned btw" 10:37 Slicer Vorzakh Take it like a man darn it 10:37 RusMan Kick in da butt,meiko 10:37 Nightfall395 (yk) (yk) (yk) 10:37 Ajraddatz not complaining for touching meiko complaining for what you do in general 10:37 Psychos-R-Us Pm three (Bret) 10:37 Slicer Vorzakh Like? 10:37 Ajraddatz just that I happen to see what happens with meiko more cuz he whines about it 10:38 Psychos-R-Us Yes, Dama, I shall make you like Bret. :p 10:38 Izzybe5 Stop using the emote, psy. (ud) 10:38 Ajraddatz things like Slicer Vorzakh Take it like a man darn it for example 10:38 Izzybe5 *that 10:38 Ajraddatz are pretty sad :( 10:38 Psychos-R-Us But I like it, izzy. :p He looks like a doofus. :p 10:38 Izzybe5 idc (derp4) 10:38 RusMan Any more songs? :p 10:38 Slicer Vorzakh Its against the rules to evade bans, and even though I know he disagrees with the rules, that gives him no freedom to break them 10:38 Izzybe5 (bret) and (jc) make me irrationally angry. xD 10:38 Ajraddatz "against the rules" not an implicit justification for anything :/ 10:39 Slicer Vorzakh Why not? 10:39 Psychos-R-Us I make you irrationally angry. :p 10:39 Ajraddatz because they are just rules 10:39 ToneTyphoon Psy thinks he has an in 10:39 Ajraddatz they have ultimately very little legitimacy, and need to be derived from popular support 10:39 RusMan Tone ping 10:39 Slicer Vorzakh "Just" rules? 10:39 Psychos-R-Us An in? :p 10:40 ToneTyphoon u know wut ah mean 10:40 RusMan Any more songs? :p 10:40 Ajraddatz because of that, it is more important to interpret them based on the overall context 10:40 ToneTyphoon oh, more songs? 10:40 Psychos-R-Us No, I don't. :p 10:40 RusMan Ya :p 10:40 ToneTyphoon ok, well 10:40 Ajraddatz and idc about banning meiko's sock, that is fair 10:40 RusMan Hope im not annoying you :p 10:40 ToneTyphoon how about some led zeppelin (derp) naw, you're not :P 10:40 Ajraddatz but when that argument is used with other people 10:40 RusMan Ok :p Ajraddatz the "you can't break the rules because they are the rules!!!" is an approach which doesn't even work IRL, how do you expect it to work on a wiki? 10:41 Psychos-R-Us Pm izzy.... (sarcastic) 10:41 Izzybe5 I do not wish to PM. (derp) 10:41 Ajraddatz rules are only as valid as the legitimacy that people see in the principles behind them 10:41 ToneTyphoon Ramble On I guess :P 10:41 Ajraddatz without that context, they are nothing. that's why it is so important to look at the context 10:41 Psychos-R-Us You want to see it, izzy. (troll) 10:41 RusMan K :p 10:42 Izzybe5 See what? (ys) 10:42 Psychos-R-Us (troll) 10:42 Izzybe5 ? You are now away. 10:42 ZXSpidermanXZ AJ, any mod on any wiki would ban Bourge for what he did. It was nothing personal. Bourge and I are friends. I was using my unbiased judgement. 10:42 Psychos-R-Us (Bret) 10:42 Slicer Vorzakh But obviously the community is just fine with these rules put in place or else they would have a petition to get rid of them. 10:42 Ajraddatz idc about you banning bourg I care why you did and you did because he "deserved" it, which clearly is in keeping with the retribution approach, which is shown to not work :D 10:43 Psychos-R-Us Pm three :p 10:43 RusMan My internets being slow :{p 10:43 ZXSpidermanXZ I did it to keep the chat fair and undisruptive. 10:44 Ajraddatz that's not what you said literally right after you did it but if that is true, then it's valid enough I suppose 10:44 ZXSpidermanXZ He also deserved it. 10:44 Ajraddatz ... oh spiderman 10:44 ZXSpidermanXZ I didn't know you would argue so i didn't think i had to explain it so clearly. 10:44 Ajraddatz I'm not even arguing it at no point have I said that he should be unbanned 10:44 RusMan So far its cool 10:45 ZXSpidermanXZ Saying he deserved it is just a simple that can be used to define a broad amount of reasons. OK sorry you're right. But the reason i gave you above is the specific reason he was banned. The wild Psychos-R-Us has fled! 10:45 Ajraddatz but it isn't... that language implies that he needs to be punished for some wrongdoing which is retribution which doesn't work A wild Psychos-R-Us has appeared! 10:45 Ajraddatz if you had reasons beyond that, then excellent A wild Madkatmaximus has appeared! 10:46 ZXSpidermanXZ Not punishing that behavior encourages that behavior. 10:46 Psychos-R-Us O/ 10:46 Slicer Vorzakh Oh yay look its mad 10:46 ZXSpidermanXZ If it goes unpunished then other members may think "Hey i can do it too" 10:46 Psychos-R-Us I'm not sure Izzy saw my pm. :p 10:46 Ajraddatz actually, there is no indication that punishment by retribution has any ability to deter see various criminological literature 10:46 Psychos-R-Us She would've screamed at me. :p 10:47 Ajraddatz hence why it is not considered deterrence, but instead retribution 10:47 Izzybe5 How does one "scream" on a chat room? (derp) This is text, you are not doing a hearing of my voice. (derp) 10:47 ZXSpidermanXZ This is an online chat... Why are you telling me to look up criminological records... 10:47 Ajraddatz you're right that it does kind of because there is some element of deterrence in there as well, but an approach to banning that is more focussed on deterrence rather than punishment would accomplish this better because it's the same thing just on a smaller scale and not records, literature i.e. peer reviewed research You are no longer away. 10:48 Nightfall395 can you guys just 10:48 Psychos-R-Us But I was trying to troll you, Izzy. :( 10:48 Ajraddatz anyway, imma go play civ. have a nice night 10:48 ZXSpidermanXZ I'd have to disagree. But I do see your point. 10:48 Nightfall395 stop alreayd 10:48 Izzybe5 What is this conversation? And why is it happening? 10:48 Psychos-R-Us Bye o/ 10:48 ZXSpidermanXZ But That does not change my opinion. We'll have to agree to disagree. 10:48 Ajraddatz lol